Unexpected Knight
by bootyandsmoothie
Summary: The things at Future Foundation were usually calm, until Touko Fukawa started acting strange. Not knowing what to do, she resorted to Kyouko Kirigiri and asked for advice. Meanwhile, Byakuya Togami starts an investigation.Why is she acting so weird, and why is she so interested in the recently awaken despair student? No one could help him finding out the truth better than Naegi.
1. Preposterous Routines

Another great day at the main Future Foundation headquarter for the newest yet very important members Makoto Naegi, Kyouko Kirigiri, Yasuhiro Hagakure, Aoi Asahina, Byakuya Togami and Touko Fukawa. All of them worked now for sake of Future's hope, which translated well as 'saving the world from falling into despair'.

The hope trio formed by Naegi, Kirigiri and Togami was usually split in the different headquarters. The first two always preferred collecting evidence, field work, corpses, and the like. Togami rather stayed in the main HQ to analyze the evidence and archives from every case of despair that was handled to him. He already had his own office and workers at his command; it was no surprise to find Touko Fukawa working as his personal assistant as well. She was the clumsy character in his office –because yes, her desk was inside his office.

Truth be spoken, Togami was fine with it. She was under his constant vigilance and that was the only way he could do his work in line. Making sure she was fine, not in some field work like Naegi and Kirigiri, who constantly risked their lives for the sake of… No. That was unthinkable. They were doing great, and so were Hagakure and Asahina in the rehabilitation department. Hope was rebuilding the world little by little, and he was an important piece in this puzzle. He was the one and only Heir of the Togami Conglomerate.

Back to his story with Touko Fukawa, Byakuya Togami took charge of her since they successfully graduated from Hope's Peak Academy. They say feelings take their time to bloom and he wasn't an exception to the rule. In fact he was picked on by Hagakure and Asahina so much about this little cliché he acted cold as before for five months straight. He loves Touko, there was no need to explain how it happened. That was another subject, and was so complicated itself no one but Naegi –and probably Kirigiri— knew about it.

The routine was simple. Every morning he wakes up before Touko and showers. Everything including dressing himself, takes a while. Not because he was a survivor would he forget about his etiquette, that's preposterous. It is 6:00 AM, time to go back to bed and wake up that silly brunette. It had to be done gently, stroking her cheek and gently pulling her braids. Otherwise he'd have to take care of the rebel Genocider Syo for the rest of the day. And that was it. She always opens her eyes and chuckles at the view of Togami next to her, who already had her change of clothes ready. But something had changed in him. He wasn't living with Touko in his mansion, because there was not much left of it. It was now closed and guarded 24/7, but he knew nothing of actual value could be found in it, hence he now owned an apartment. Of course, it was huge, and comfortable enough for him to live. He had no housekeepers so everything had to be done by the couple. Togami was rebuilding Hope, but that didn't mean he would be reckless and trust anyone to cook his meals… or his partner's. Thankfully the girl was quite skilled with cooking, and always prepared something delicious for him.

But that morning in the office something was strangely odd. _Was it her face? Was she paler than usual?_ Should he make a fuss about it and disturb the office to take care of her? Certainly not. He sighed –perhaps it was just his imagination playing dumb. He decided to go back to his own business.

Meanwhile Touko was reading the last reports sent by Asahina. It was well known she wasn't fond of the swimmer but after all they've been through at Hope's Peak it was only natural to forgive and be forgiven. The papers were related to a specific case of successful rehabilitation in a female patient who wanted to collaborate in the main headquarters. What if she was lying?

Touko Fukawa isn't the kind of girl that trusts everyone. That's why she had the job to analyze patients about to fully recover alongside Togami. That stated, it wasn't the average patient. Despair was written above the name of the survivor of the Jabberwock Islands, Sonia Nevermind. She left the folder in her desk and decided to take a small break, perhaps some coffee and some snacks would lighten her mood. She walked to the cafeteria and ordered her usual coffee with a small plate of pastries. When finished she always makes sure to bring a cup of fresh coffee and a couple of salty snacks and sandwiches for Togami.

Togami. It was almost unbelievable for her to be living the dream she always wanted. Her White Knight accepted her and felt the same towards her.

**"Miss Fukawa, your coffee and snacks are ready**" said the chef in charge. She left her seat nearby and when she was about to thank him, the strong fume of boiled coffee almost made her throw up. She quickly recovered and placed her right hand in her nose.

**"I-I think I'll pass on coffee this time."** She muttered with a small smile on her lips, constantly apologizing for her reaction and taking the plate. The more she stayed in the cafeteria, the more the smell of coffee started to be unbearable.

I'll better go back to the office… Byakuya must have some tea in his drawers.

With his disappointed look, Togami handled the small can of Earl Grey and asked someone to bring him one cup of boiled water and a cup of fresh coffee, but was suddenly interrupted by Fukawa.

**"W-Wait! D-don't order coffee, please. Today's pretty gruesome, it smelled terrible. Perhaps someone is trying to harm u-us. L-let's try tea for today, okay?"**

The blond raised an eyebrow and let go of the intercom button. "What are you saying? Quit on coffee just because you say so? You know I have my routines, Touko. But you always seem to break them." The heir said with a cold look in his eyes.

Touko bites her lip when she feels nervous, this wouldn't be the exception.** "W-well… Why don't we investigate a little further? Perhaps it has something to do with the awakening of the despair girl… We can't afford to lose you."** She paused for a little, taking a breath.** " I-I can't lose you, Byakuya."**

The last words she said left an impression on him. **"… Fine. I hadn't thought about it that way. Thank you for your concern, Touko. I'll start an investigation about that chef right away. Now, come here and eat with me, it's about time we go back to work and I won't let you starving."**

That day was particularly calm, and the rest of the afternoon was filled with small calls to the office regarding the new investigation about water ponds infected around the Hope's Peak area which could also infect the water Future Foundation used. Of course, they had a filter installed and the water couldn't be contaminated as easily, but it was a matter of time the riots found a new way to disturb the Future.

When the clock announced the end of the journey, Togami started gathering all his papers, ordering them while Fukawa did her own paperwork and locked the files with her key. Only her and Byakuya were allowed to touch those files.

**"Good work, Touko. Let's go home now, I feel like eating pasta and you look like drinking hot chocolate."**

Once the work was over, Togami could relax a little and be less strict with the girl. The nights were strangely charming, in the secure department where they enjoyed cooking and watching all kinds of movies –all this thanks to Naegi who found an abandoned DVD store. Lucky enough, Togami transferred all the titles to his new home, and exchanged them for new discoveries when the trade was worthy.

**"Oh, hold on. I have to send this memo before tomorrow morning, it's for Kyouko. Why don't you go ahead of me?"**

**"Yes, of course. I'll be waiting downstairs then. Don't take too much time or I'll send my people and you will be severely punished."**

With his last words in mind, both went separate ways for a while. Touko held the folder in her right hand with such precaution it couldn't be taken from her. She decided to take the shortcut to the post office. One could hear the sound of her heels when walking in the hallway. She hated wearing heels anyway, but she didn't expect to feel dizzy out of the blue. It felt like the floor was moving under her feet, and she had to stop for a minute and lay on the wall.

_What is going on?_

Once the dizziness was gone, she felt the sudden need to throw up. As if it was a miracle, the woman's bathroom was near so she had no choice but to hurry. A few moments later she washed her face in the sink, and the sound of the door opening made her jump. It was no one but Kyouko Kirigiri.

**"Touko, are you okay?"**

Touko deduced she must have looked terrible judging by Kyouko's expression, but instead of explaining what happened she handled the folder to the detective.

**"I-I was leading to your office. You see, it's already late and someone is waiting for me."**

It was always like that. When she spoke about her relationship with Togami not only she seemed to speak gibberish but also blushed so intensely she looked like a Christmas ball. Without further explanation she mumbled an excuse to get out of the building as soon as possible.

On her way back to the car, she had to wear a small oxygen mask. The air was slowly recovering its purity, but in the meantime everyone had to wear masks until they got home. Air purifiers were handy at times like these.

**"You took your sweet time."**

The voice that actually came out was kind of distorted due to the mask, but once Touko sat in the car and the windows were fully secured, which allowed them to take off their masks. The car had an air purifier as well, once the engine was on. The fan instantly started to work as they went back home. The landscape wasn't very pretty, but the streets already had small crowds. Everything was slowly going back to normal.

Touko gently pressed her hands against the window to watch the surroundings; she enjoyed to let her mind wander and her muse play at ease. She could imagine what would the world look like with the help of Future Foundation, the people would have changed by then and-

**"Daydreaming again? Is there a new plot I have to hear of, Touko?"**

A small grin formed on Byakuya's lips. She smiled back and blushed. For Togami it was quite a miracle that the brunette still blushed after all that time together. It would be soon two years, she should be used to it. But he couldn't deny she always awakens a side he couldn't believe existed within him.

**"Not yet. In fact I was thinking about the future. How it'll look like."**

**"Tch. You worry too much. Everything will go as planned, and you will be safe. Everyone will be. "**

Planned was a word Byakuya Togami was jubilant about. Everything related to his life had meticulously been planned with anticipation. Or so it seems.

Once they were at the door of the apartment, Byakuya slowly opened the door and asked Touko to input the alarm code in time. The second door –made of steel, it certainly leaves a strong impression if you've never seen spies movies, finally gave in.

The inside was fancy. One could tell it wasn't Fukawa who decorated. The ceilings are very high, the wooden floor is always beautifully polished. Everything was white, so spotting anything out of place or modified would result easy for any of them. The apartment also had a system that purified water, specially built for Touko. It was also known by everyone that she showers every day.

**"Are you still in the mood for hot chocolate and pasta?"** Said Togami, hanging his jacket and tie near the entrance. As usual, he takes off his shoes as well and prefers wearing comfortable slippers inside the house.** "I'll change my clothes. In the meantime perhaps you can choose the movie this time, but please, not with Ryan Goflin. I've had enough of him."**

**"I'm still in the mood, but remember to stay quiet during the movie. I-I know I t-tend to squeal but I swear it's not intentional. Besides… Ryan Goflin is a good actor."**

Touko could hear something falling in the room, and she ran to the room leaving her heels midway. If something ever, ever happens to Byakuya she could never forgive it. Everything would be dark again. Her thoughts started playing dirty, but once she stepped in the room she couldn't see anything broken or out of place. She tried to avoid unnecessary conclusions, and called him.

**"Byakuya? A-Are you o-**

Someone, or rather that special someone took her unprepared and carried her to the bed. In the process her glasses fell and she couldn't see very well, but the silhouette was familiar enough for her to calm down.

**"What do you… I was scared! I t-thought you were…"**

**"Kidnapped by Ryan Goflin? Tell me, do you think that much about him?"** said the young man, firmly holding her wrists while softly joining her in bed, almost touching her nose with his own. Apparently his glasses were gone too.

**"O-Of course not! I thought you were in d-danger!"**

She could feel the tears in the corner of her eyes as well as the heat in her face. The position she was in, so submissive, was by far one of her predilects.

**"B-besides I know you are only jealous of Ry-**

Togami had just bitten her lip, and not exactly in a gentle way. She groaned and let her beloved initiate a kiss that made her loins burn with passion. Touko was ready for the next step, in fact she wanted to participate as well so she tried to let go of his grip.

**"Not so fast. I thought you said I was jealous of someone as preposterous as Ryan Goflin and his second rate acting."**

His words caressed her ear, and she glared at him without hesitation. She even frowned, and as much as Togami liked to lead, he can't deny her anything once she's so rebellious, so he let go her wrists. Too soon, or perhaps too late, she sneaked her hands inside his shirt and scratched the areas she knew well. Now it was Byakuya Togami who moaned.

**"I'm in the mood for hot pasta now."** She whispers before leaving a soft peck in his left shoulder.


	2. Of chances and choices

A week has passed since Touko started having issues with coffee's smell. She didn't say a word for the meantime, but since she was extremely fearful of anything with a strong smell –besides herself in the old days, Togami didn't pay much attention to her complains.

Something the blond wasn't aware of was her constant dizziness in the morning. She was hiding it very well, because when she was in the bath, the young man was preparing breakfast. It took him a while to learn how to cook an egg, and even more to prepare pancakes. But once he mastered it, he actually found it quite relaxing.

**"Touko, you look tired."** Said Kyouko Kirigiri. The girls bumped into each other at the cafeteria, and were in the corner near the air fan that kept the place with the perfect temperature. That was, far from the coffee maker.

**"I-I'm okay.."** whispered the brunette with a weak smile on her face. Her friend was right, she was tired.

She had no intentions of worrying Byakuya with something that unworthy. It must have been something she ate; it wasn't unusual for her to have a delicate stomach. Touko remembered the last time she told the blond she wasn't feeling very well. A whole team of specialists to diagnose a cold was called immediately.

The detective never speaks when she's eating, and to be honest that was bliss at the moment. That doesn't mean, of course, she wouldn't stare for what Touko thought to be hours. Was she analyzing her?

**"I won't push you, Touko."** said Kirigiri with a soft smile before eating the last berry in her yoghurt. "**But just in case, remember to call me if you ever have any doubts. We are friends now."**

Kyouko left the cafeteria without expecting an answer from the brunette, leading to the department where something more mysterious than Touko Fukawa's innocence awaited. The first despair student finally decided to speak about despair.

There she was. Placed in a secure room where she couldn't harm other or herself, Sonia Nevermind surely didn't look like her virtual self. Her hair once gorgeous was tangled, her face was less rounded and her eyes didn't have the usual sparkle.

**"What is her behavior?"** asked Kyouko to the brunette standing in the observing room, on the other side of the tainted window.

**"She… demanded to see him. In private."**

Asahina Aoi sighed with frustration, refusing to face Sonia much to Hagakure's displease. The fortune-teller crossed his arms and stepped forward to Kirigiri. **"She won't eat until we show her what happened with Gundam Tanaka and the others. She hasn't showed any despair symptoms yet, or any weird behavior. Uh… I dunno, perhaps we should just tell her he is un—"**

**"Oh stop it, please. Don't be so insensitive."** hissed the swimmer with coldness.

**"I think Hagakure is right. If she wants to cooperate, we might as well grant her that request. It's only fair, besides we have enough protection around the students. She won't go by herself."**

The young man scratched his head, now neatly styled with a ponytail. He was trying to grow a beard, which gave him a morning look that made almost impossible to take him seriously, according to Byakuya Togami. **"We should have a meeting with the others… y'know, to discuss who will take her and stuff."**

Asahina rolled her eyes. It was always like this. Hagakure was a coward with situations that required some guts. He was great handling with normal citizens under despair influence than anything related with the despair itself. Those students. The first time Sonia Nermind moved a finger the whole department ended in chaos because of him.

**"Fine. I'll go pick up Naegi and tell Togami and Touko as well."**

Kyouko Kirigiri stepped outside the room and used her phone to call the brunette. After a few seconds the sound of his voice reassured her.

**"Hey, Kyouko. Is everything okay?"**

During that time Touko had spent her evening debating with Byakuya about a new strategy he planned to put into gear as soon as possible. A new method to sell air masks, pretty similar to the days he used to sell socks. It was no mystery for the rest of the Foundation that he started a new emporium fabricating and selling survival kits. Of course, with the new World, the prices were much lower than what they would be in normal conditions.

Someone knocked on the door, ending the discussion about whether it was a good idea or not to sell different colors in addition to different sizes.

**"What is it, Kirigiri?"** inquired the blue eyed with a serious look.

**"We have an urgent meeting. The six of us. Naegi will join us as soon as possible but we need to discuss an urgent matter right now."**

**"I guess we have no choice. But I really hope it's important, you people know how much I hate when you disturb me and Touko's agenda."**

People. They weren't peasants anymore. That was Byakuya's Togami change in a nutshell. They made their way behind Kyouko's in silence. When they arrived at the elevator, Touko grabbed Byakuya's hand. Of course, Kirigiri wasn't even facing them so she didn't notice, but the blonde firmly held his partner's hand. Touko Fukawa hated closed spaces.

Everyone had a seat around the table in the meeting room. Hagakure and Asahina finally stopped their argument by then.

**"Your time is running. Talk. **" hurried Togami.

**"As you were informed, a despair student woke up and wants to help us. Let me say first that she is asking to see someone in particular, but we don't know what she can do if she contacts someone with the same despair condition as her. She has been under vigilance from Aoi and Hagakure, but it seems they can't have an agreement."**

**"Oi, don't say it like that! I just think she's still a psycho… W'knows man."**

**"Hagakure. Shut up and allow me to think about this for a moment."**

It was well known that Togami had a better understanding of any situation than Hagakure, but was too cold to interact with patients. That meant Byakuya Togami had no interest or skills to socialize with others.

Touko had been listening in her corner, biting her thumb in silence. She was afraid of what could happen if the rest of the comatose students woke up. She had read the files concerning each one of them beforehand; she knew what horrors they committed in the past.

**"I think we should give her a chance."**

**"You're not being rational, Kirigiri."**

The swimmer interrupted the other two.** "But she's saying she wants to help us, right? I mean… I've been watching her and she seems a nice person. She only wants to see Gundam..."**

**"Sonia Nevermind is totally nuts Aoi! C'mon! I betcha'—**

**"You're being a fool again, Hagakure. Let's just think about the consequences, if we let her out it might be dangerous for everyone, isn't she the one who enslaved her own country? Everyone in this room should understand what power can do in the wrong hands. She's a leader, she's a—**

**"W-Why does she wants to see Tanaka?"**

A heavy breath accompanied the silence between those walls. Apparently Touko wasn't aware she had just interrupted Togami, which brought uneasiness for everyone and a slightly irritated grimace from the blond.

Byakuya Togami brushed a hand against his hair and adjusted his glasses.** "I can't think about something else besides love interest. That means she remembers something. "**

**"Togami, I've been thinking her subconscious is the key in this although her behavior has been purely instinctive. Sonia Nevermind doesn't seem to remember what she has done. It was us who erased all of that after all"** muttered the young detective with a small wrinkle between her eyebrows.

**"For God's sake Kirigiri, don't get emotionally involved just because you think she is like you!"**

Everyone but Togami and Kirigiri gasped in atonement. Perhaps his words went too far this time, but the girl with lilac hair remained unchanging. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Togami gave in and offered an apology.

**"I'll be in my office if anyone needs me, I'm tired. Touko… feel free to stay and discuss this if you feel like. I'm going ahead."**

The door opened in the moment Togami stormed outside the room without a word, almost pushing Naegi the time he just arrived.

Unfortunately for the spike haired guy, everyone decided to postpone the meeting. Asahina and Hagakure left for good and Touko stayed with the "detective couple" a little longer while heading to Byakuya's office.

**"Touko, are you sure everything is okay? You seem a little different."**

**"W-Why of course, Naegi! I'm just a little bit tired, like everyone."**

Her lips curved in a smile for her friend, who received a glance from his girlfriend and quickly gave an excuse to leave the girls.

They were almost three corridors away from the office when Touko stopped and grabbed Kyouko by her shoulder to avoid falling.

**"Touko! Are you okay?"**

**"I-I don't know… I feel dizzy. B-But I've been eating better, I promise!"**

Kyouko quickly checked her pulse and helped her to sit. She cleared her throat and gently stroked her face with a serious expression**. "Listen… We have been friends since that time. But I need to be honest with you and you need to visit a doctor. "**

**"N-No… I mean… I d-don't want to worry Byakuya with things like that. I c-cant."**

In his office, Byakuya Togami was locking the strong box with the despair case files after hiding Sonia Nevermind's in his suitcase. After a while waiting in his chair he decided to look after Touko, it was getting late and the sun was setting, creating the best ambiance for chaos and danger.

Perhaps he said too much that evening. Perhaps he made a mistake leaving her partner's side. He felt uptight thinking about Touko agreeing with Kirigiri's childish idea and hurried. Apparently he was the only one in the corridor, judging by the silence that soon was broken with two familiar voices.

**"I think you really should try, Touko. It's better for you and Togami to know what's exactly happening to you."**

**"… I-I never thought about that. Maybe you are right, Kyouko. I'll think about it, okay? B-But don't say a word to him! I don't want to worry anyone about something as futile as me."**

Having heard enough –yes, he really hated when she started talking less about herself, he made a noise from a moderated distance so the girls would stop their chat and notice someone was coming their way.

**"Touko, I thought you would stay in that group of mockery lovers."**

**"I'm sorry. I was about to go to the office, it's kind of messy and I have to arrange some papers."**

**"Leave the paperwork for tomorrow. Kirigiri, we're leaving. I'll be waiting another meeting this week if possible. And make sure that fool of Naegi is included. Perhaps he'll disagree with all the nonsense."**

Togami took Touko's arm with care and left the detective on her own. His girlfriend didn't even try to put up resistance, she actually wanted to go home and start thinking about her friend's words. They weren't reassuring ones. In fact, they made things worse. Touko already decided she wouldn't do such thing, there was no way Kyouko Kirigiri would be right.

Not in a biological sense, but life never granted Touko's small wishes or hopes until she met Byakuya Togami. Never has luck smiled upon her until the day she was cornered in the huge library of the Togami's and kissed by the scion. Being a best-seller writer only gave her a small fortune that hardly bought her any happiness.

Girl talks were preposterous. Why would they talk about 'something' he couldn't be informed about? He, of all people, would never admit he was hearing someone else's conversation, and the heated argument of that evening wasn't going to help, he couldn't admit defeat to someone like Kyouko. She was the smartest person he knew besides himself.

At home, Touko went straight to her desk and checked a small agenda when Togami was taking a shower. There was a calendar every girl had somewhere in her belongings, and hers was written right there, in the last page of her purple pocket notebook. Something was slightly out of time, but she never was a 'regular' person, not even concerning things like periods.

But the doubt was still alive. All the way home she tried to think about something else, but it couldn't be helped. The small possibility was running down her spine with shivers. She bit her lip and decided to make a call while she was still alone in the studio.

**"Touko, you scared me. Is everything okay?"**

**"… K-Kyouko. I need your help. I… I might do that test you mentioned. But I need someone to buy it for me… D-Do you think you can meet me tomorrow in the cafeteria?"**

**"I wasn't expecting you to take my advice. Of course I will. Tell me, is Byakuya already aware of this?"**

**"N-No! I mean… Not yet. I don't want to scare him. I just… made up my mind. I need to know."**

**"Fine. I'll be there at lunch. Meet me at our usual spot. Make sure to drink a lot of water beforehand, okay?"**

**"…"**

**"Touko, it's important. Please. Don't do anything stupid, everything will be fine, okay?"**

**"…O-Okay. Thank you. I—**

Someone opened the bathroom's door and the steam started to dissipate outside the chamber.

**"I have to go! See you tomorrow."**

Byakuya had only a towel around his waist, and steam had left small drops of water in his torso. He took a can of cold coffee from the kitchen, taking more time than usual to think about what he could hear through the door. Touko was hiding something from him.

He joined the brunette without even bothering to change, sitting in the couch with his drink in his left hand. He was so used to his own apartment he could wander around the house without glasses, but not for longer. He knew his girlfriend was looking at his body. And he never minded.

**"Touko, look at you."**

**"…M-Me? What is wrong with me?"**

**"You didn't take a shower in the morning. You said it was too cold and I—**

**"D-Do I smell that much?"**

**"Stop interrupting me. I allowed it back then at the meeting, don't expect me to do it again. Let's take a bath together. It's been a while since we used the Jacuzzi."**

**"What if I… What if I sneeze?"**

**"You have sneezed countless times since you live with me, and she hasn't showed up since I scolded her the next day we moved in. I guess you just suppressed her. Let's not talk about it, shall we? I have more important things to do, like spoiling you in a bath full of bubbles and all that scented girly things you like."**

She smiled. Scared and happy at the same time, Touko Fukawa was certain she could not go wrong as long as she stayed by Byakuya Togami's side.


	3. Negative and Positive

It had been an agitated night, judging by the way Byakuya Togami was snoring. It even surprised the young girl he didn't wake up in time, and she decided to make breakfast for a change.

While she was cutting strawberries in half a small thought crossed her mind. A small children waiting for breakfast was an image she could only see in movies, but made her smile. Her childhood was way too chaotic, and was a topic she didn't like to discuss with Byakuya. Not even now she would openly talk about her two mothers and abusive father, who were soon erased from the memories she'd share with him. In spite of that, she always longed for children. Deep inside of her quite sociopath self, Touko always wanted to have a family.

She almost dropped the knife when she felt two hands seizing her from the hips. A familiar scent and soft breathing made her chuckle.

**"Why didn't you wake me, silly woman?"**

**"Oh… I thought you were too tired to even lay a foot outside the bed."**

Was she teasing him? Togami smirked and bit her shoulder. **"Hmm, don't you dare mocking me, Fukawa. You drained the last bit of energy I had last night and yet you have the bravery to comment on the subject. How daring."**

Touko approached toasted bread with cream cheese and strawberries on top to Byakuya's nose, and he soon forgot his grudge against her, sealing their truce with a bite.

**"I'm glad it's just the two of us, Touko. When I was younger my father's house was always filled with noises and people. I guess that's when I started hating kids; father's youngest mistresses always had babies around to gain his affection. How fool of them."**He chuckled with some angst, but kept the good mood during breakfast and their way to work.

Never could a detail escape Byakuya Togami's keen eye, that's why he got intrigued by her constant need for water. She finished a whole bottle before he could even park the car. They both put their masks and descended from the vehicle, walking side by side to the back entrance.

**"Touko, are you on a diet?"**

**"Huh? No, I'm not. W-Why, do you think I should? Am I too fat?"**

**"Don't say that again. You are not. I just noticed you keep drinking water and thought you could be experimenting again with food. Just a reminder, the last time you tried to gain weight you were sick for two weeks straight."**

She frowned but kept her head raised. **"It wasn't that l-long. Besides, I'm not on a diet, I just got a little bit thirsty. Please, don't worry about me, okay? I'm fine, I pro—**

**"You promise. Fine, then I'll guess I have no choice but trusting you, gloomy writer. Now let's find a new spot where the Foundation hasn't sent any help. Yesterday I received a memorandum; it seems the Council is worried about Sonia Nevermind. I can't believe it. They heard about it even before I could handle this properly."**

The girl knew it was something genuinely serious if her boyfriend was so concerned about the Council. It only happened a few times before, but every single one of them was tainted with heavy words and long meetings she couldn't attend. Only the surnamed "Hope Triumvirate" could be there. It was unfair for the other three, who were treated as inferiors. Perhaps they just lacked the smarts, or the luck. On the other hand Fukawa, Hagakure and Asahina were called the "Clumsy Trio" or even the "Bad Luck Three". You wouldn't have a moment of peace if you had them in the same room. Or so they said.

Every thirty minutes Touko checked the clock to be on time. She was trying her best to be more subtle about the water, but she really wanted to take a leak at least once before meeting Kyouko. Something inside her head told her to stay calm, but something, much worse, inside her chest was just pounding hard. In addition to the aforementioned were Byakuya's words. He clearly stated he hated children, would that mean the same if it was his own?

**"C-Coffee break has just started."** pointed the young girl with a small voice.

**"We had a copious breakfast, don't you remember? It's unusual for you to be asking to eat if I'm not the one saying it first. I hope you don't mind if I stay here, I'd like to send the information with the exact locations before four o'clock."**

How precise. She just needed a time on her own to find Kyouko and settle things for once. When she thought it would be an easy task to go to the cafeteria, her legs were almost numb. She sweated as well, how uncomfortable that was. It took her the double of time to get there, and she almost fainted when she saw her friend already waiting in the usual spot with a kraft bag in her lap.

Someone knocked three times, in which Togami didn't answered. He was busy, and Touko knew she didn't need such formality. Whoever that was didn't deserve any of his attention, but sneaking without permission only meant one thing.

**"Togami, it's been a while! Good morning, how are you?"**

**"Cut it out, Naegi. What do you want?"**

Naegi Makoto was still the shortest of the boys, but that irritating antennae made him look taller than Kirigiri. He grew some muscle as well, but his face remained that of a child. A warm smile could be seen on his lips all the time, and no matter what. Even Byakuya's harsh tone wouldn't make him step back.

**"How unusually kind of you to let me stay, Byakuya!"**

**"Tch. Don't get so full of yourself, someone could hear you. I don't want another wave of cheerful incompetent workers trying to touch my hand or call me by my first name."**

Togami left his paperwork in the desk and put both hands on his waist, looking at Naegi.** "So, what is it? I barely saw you yesterday."**

**"I was busy. But Kyouko told me what you said back there at the meeting… and what everyone else said as well."**

**"Well it could have been better if you were there yelling 'You got that wrong!' instead of fooling around. I still can't accept they even consider we should let Sonia Nevermind approach someone with Despair."**

Naegi crossed his arms and sighed.** "I know, I'm sorry about that. I think we should keep an eye on her, but it could turn against us if we refuse to let her see Gundam Tanaka. You see, she could lose all hope. What kind of Foundation would we be if we don't give her another chance?"**

**"She is a murderer, don't forget that."** hissed Togami with distrust.

Naegi slowly turned to his friend and muttered with a serious voice. **"You live with someone as dangerous as her. Although Touko seems a lot better than before, that doesn't mean everyone around you is comfortable with that. Isn't that the reason you keep her in your office, so the others don't start judging her again? Why don't you–"**

**"Get out of my office. Now."**

The tension was building a huge wall between them, but Makoto Naegi was a legendary stubborn. **"Sonia deserves another chance, and you know that well. So please, reconsider my words before tomorrow's meeting."**

When the door closed behind Naegi's back, Togami lost his temper and threw everything from his desk, tainting the golden carpet with dark coffee.

**"A-Are you sure this is safe?"** asked Touko with temporary wrinkles in her forehead caused by stress. She was holding the bag against her stomach on her way to the ladies bathroom alongside Kyouko.

**"I had to do my best to buy it without Naegi noticing. It has a great accuracy percentage, and according to the package it will screen the days of pregnancy."**

Touko had to check twice no one was around, and she scolded Kirigiri for her calm attitude. If someone heard them it would only be troublesome for her, especially if the result was negative. Once in the cabin, she unpacked the pregnancy test and read the instruction a couple of times while the boots of the detective wouldn't stop walking around the room she just locked.

**"Just s-stop walking! You make me nervous."**

**"…I'm sorry. I'm nervous as well."**

She was hiding it so well Touko thought she would better teach her instead of getting on her nerves at times like these. Something good was coming out of this; she was finally liberating the water she had been drinking nonstop during the first hours of the day. The feeling was liberating at first, but once she finished and held the test in her hands, Touko knew a lot of things depended on the result.

The silence in the empty bathroom was broken with a convulsive sigh. A sob followed, and the door in front of Kyouko opened to reveal a young woman covered in silent tears.

**"P-P-Positive… I'm p-positive."**

Not knowing what to say, Kirigiri hugged her and let her cry at ease on her shoulder. She already knew. It wasn't that hard to notice when someone like Touko was pregnant. The brunette had her own batch of illnesses, but she was a top notch detective. Of course she knew.

**"Listen. I don't know what your plans are or Togami's, but remember it's your body and you have the final word about whatever happens from now on. What did the test say, how many weeks do you have?"**

**"I-I have f-four weeks… "**

**"I'd suggest you to check it with a gynecologist. It will be more accurate, and your health is important. If you want we can go toge—**

**"I'm scared."**

She was shaking like a leaf. Now Kirigiri noticed, she was pale as well.** "Maybe you should go home and rest. I won't tell anyone about this, but you have to promise you will talk with Togami. He has to know."**

**"…W-Why don't we wait until I go with the d-doctor? I… I have a couple of things I want to investigate first."**

**"Very well. I will support you in this. Both of you are still young, and taking care of something like that at your 22 years old won't be easy. For now, you have to relax and make sure you don't stress for nothing."**

The brunette bit her lip and dried her tears with the sleeve of her suit. **"…K-Kyouko. H-How do you know that much about things like t-these?"**

**"My grandmother was a midwife when she was younger. Perhaps… if things were different, I would have learnt a little about medicine."** She smiled, trying to help the girl to get a hold on herself.

The office was neat, excepting the huge stain of coffee in the carpet. He had no one to blame, but the heat was pounding in his head with strength. Naegi dared. He just dared to call Touko a murderer without hesitation. Yes, it was mostly due to his reluctant point of view towards Sonia Nevermind, but…

**"Byakuya, what happened?"**

Touko was in the doorframe with an altered face. He should have known better the state of the office wouldn't go unnoticed by someone like her. She was messy, but even between files and piles of folders she knew exactly when something was out of place.

**"I… Touko, do you think you can arrange an exit pass for you and me? I feel exhausted and I can't work under such circumstances."**

The girl wasn't expecting luck would favor her after what just happened in the bathroom. She unconsciously placed a hand on her womb. **"W-What? You and me?"**

**"I can't leave you alone like that. Who will take you home?"**

He was right. At the same time Touko started writing a paper for the Human Resources department, she thought Byakuya was acting strange. It was unusual form him to skip work. He wasn't sick… Perhaps he was angry again because of the Council. **"It's done, it's just a matter to send someone with this note and we'll be able to leave."**

She was the one arranging exit passes. How convenient. But that was the kind of control Byakuya Togami liked to have. Who's in, who's out, and why. No mistakes could be allowed at Future Foundation.

On their way back home Touko decided to stop watching at the window and closed her eyes trying to regain her peace. _"So it finally happened…"_

On the other hand Byakuya wouldn't stop giving quick glances at her by the corner of his eye. She was sleeping. She had a bigger amount of paperwork, normal during fall season. He thought it would be a great idea to drop by the bookstore. It has been a while they hadn't bought new books for their collection, and the evening was fresh and perfect to take a walk.

**"Touko. Why don't we go to the bookstore you like so much and buy a couple of books? Would you like that?"**

The writer smiled. Her white knight never needs to ask about something like that. That particular store had in its shelves such rare and old books. All of them were rescued, donated or used. Thousands of them, some smelling like new, some others like moist and ink.

Her gesture wouldn't go unnoticed by the avid reader. They both spend afternoons reading or having long talks about an author or a book in question. In plain silence, they never needed anything or anyone else to be happy.

Byakuya then changed his routine for once and skipped work. Now he was driving to the book store, no regrets so far. When they reached the place, masks in place, they rang the doorbell so the owner could open for them. Stores were like that now, always with doors closed until a customer arrived.

**"Oh, it's you two. How unusual to see you here during the week…"** said the owner, an old man with so many wrinkles around his eyes you could barely see what color they were.

**"A change isn't that bad from time to time."**

Touko entered first, and behind Togami the door had to be closed. They could now take off their masks as long as the visit wasn't too long, which it never was. The girl exhaled with a big smile and went straight to her favorite section: Mystery. It used to be romance, but after a few months she had read all the shelves about it. Togami tried to pick another book about linguistics, but the words Naegi told him earlier came back to his head. It was more than preposterous, it was an insult to his partner.

His precious partner. There she was, squeaking about the new stories yet unveiled about murders and detectives. Her dark hair with hints of aubergine under the light was tied in a low pigtail, her strands almost reaching her waist. She could endure a hair cut if he was next to her, but he liked her hair long. The expression she made when touching a book's spine could almost be engraved in stone. A wide smile, sparks burning in her eyes. Anticipation.

Touko made a small mistake that evening. Curious as she was, opening one of the oldest copies of Crime and Punishment of the store released a strong smell of moist. She gagged a couple of times behind a shelf, hidden from Byakuya.

_"No… It c-can't be."_

A smell she loved for so long was now unbearable. The smell of books, the only thing that reassured her after a hard day at school, was now something giving her gags. Tears formed in her eyes, and she did her best to contain them as well as her need to vomit. It was too much pressure for one day.

**"Touko, where are you?"**

She had broken one of their personal rules. Not leaving each other's side. When she was missing from his field of vision he overreacted. Each single time, no exceptions. The blond gasped, almost bumping into her after turning around the shelves she was hiding behind. "You did it again, Touko. You promised me you wouldn't leave my side anymore."

Togami sounded angry. She wasn't thinking about his day, and the reason behind the odd behavior. It wasn't making sense until now. He had a good reason to be mad at her. In fact, he had two good reasons to be mad at her, one of them having grown in her womb without being noticed until a week ago.

Back to the apartment, Byakuya closed the door and went straight to the bedroom. He wasn't in the mood for explanations, and silenced Touko with nothing but a glance during their way back. Byakuya Togami needed a break.

In the living room the atmosphere was filled with uncertainty. Touko knew she wasn't taking the news as a mature person. How was she supposed to act? She never had a comprehensive mother to talk about being in couple, being married, having children. She knew that was the order to follow according society, but she hadn't followed any of them until now. The writer wasn't married, was only twenty-two years old and now, four weeks pregnant.

She took her phone and started dialing Kyouko's number. Barely surprised when Naegi answered, she tried her best to stay calm.

**"H-Hey, Naegi. How are you?"**

**"Touko… Uh, I'm good. We met yesterday, remember? I'm… still in a good mood. I guess."**

Something in his voice felt awkward. Perhaps it was just her, but it seemed he was restraining himself to hang up.

**"Do you want to talk with Kyouko, I assume? Hold on a moment, I'll call her."**

She knew Kyouko wouldn't be far, those two always stuck together when not at work. All of them did, but she knew the dangers the other couple faced every day. More often than he would admit, Makoto Naegi had to escape from riots at disaster zones.

**"Touko, it's me. Have you talked with Toga—**

**"N-Not yet… Right now he's angry at m-me and went to sleep."** Her hands were shaking and sweating alongside a knot that was hurting her throat. The heavy tears just rolled in her cheeks, and she finally sobbed.

About thirty minutes had passed when Togami opened the bedroom's door. The girl wiped her tears with her suit and tried to talk normally, which alerted Kyouko about what just happened on the other side of the line.

The spectacle wasn't amusing for Byakuya. He suspected she had been crying because of her swollen eyes. Deciding it wasn't the right time to be a gentleman; he took the phone from her hands and waited.

**"Kirigiri, isn't it?"**

**"Good afternoon, Togami. I heard you left earlier tod—**

**"Don't waste my time and let me talk with Naegi."**

He counted ten seconds.

_"Preposterous as always."_

**"Byakuya… is everything okay?"**

He almost lost his temper for third occasion that day.** "Stop asking futile questions. I'll have mercy and give her a chance to prove she isn't scum anymore."**

Touko was on the couch, blinking without understanding what was happening before her eyes. What was he talking about? Could it be..?

**"…I'm sorry about earlier, Byakuya. I really am. I feel awful, it wasn't the right way to do things. I never meant to harm you or Touko's reputation. I know her. As long as both of you are together, things will go fine."**

There he was again, speaking about redemption.** "My knowledge on the matter is way greater than yours, Naegi. But you have to know you crossed the line…"** Togami stopped a moment to hear his reaction. A small gasp followed by an awkward silence was exactly what he was waiting for. **"But I do recognize your courage to properly apologize and accept your mistakes."**

**"R-Really? Byakuya… I'm sorry. I just wanted to say that, maybe, that girl was just trying to—**

**"Well, whatever she's trying to do will have to wait. I'll go to see her tomorrow morning with Touko. You'll understand I can't let this subject in Hagakure or Asahina's hands. You have the freedom to come if you want, but don't interfere with my work."**

Togami didn't know a smile could produce a sound until Naegi did.

** "Thank you."**

**"Goodbye. I have more important things to do."**

He soon noticed Touko was raising a hand, her face was still red and swollen. She looked tired, more than usual. **"What is wrong, Touko?"**

She placed her hand in her chest, trying to articulate without crying. **"I… I'm s-sorry."**

Byakuya took his time to watch her. So fragile, shaking like a leaf. She had dark circles around her eyes, just like in High school. He joined her on the couch and held her in his arms. He felt her heart pounding as she sobbed a little in his shoulder. He brushed his fingers between her long, dark hair and smiled. **"Today wasn't the best of the days. Back then I… was scared of losing you. I'm sorry too. I didn't realize you were having a bad time as well."**

He wouldn't push her to talk about the things she was talking with Kyouko. Not now. The girl moved a little to face him, allowing the young man to take off her glasses and catch a few tears from her eyes. **"Don't cry. Tomorrow will be better, although a little bit tiresome. I'll need you in good shape, by my side."**

Touko was blushing by the touch he was leading from her eyelids to her lips, which he caressed softly. **"W-What do you mean?"**

**"Tomorrow you and I will meet Sonia Nevermind, the ex-Super High School Level Tyrant."**


	4. Ambivalence

_"Un, deux, trois…"_

The soft melody of Beethoven's Für Elise was playing inside her head while she was slowly walking from one side to the other of her room. Every step was elegant, light, and precise.

Perhaps it was the only thing that kept her in her five senses. She lifted a hand in front of her and felt ashamed of her condition. She had refused to properly dress, bath, or eat. That hand, used so many times to bring peace and command; to rule.

Sonia closed her eyes and let the melody start over again with a faster tempo. The man that kept her begging day after day came to her mind. The memories of his death were painful, just like the first day. All her classmates had to witness the horrors of each death. Were they excusable? For her, who had no intention to kill or be killed, some were mere justice. Despair induced or not, one had the choice… most of the times.

_"He did it to save us"_ was something she constantly repeated to calm down. Gundam Tanaka was different from all the others who died at Monokuma's hands. She smiled trying to remember his scent, and the music stopped.

The graceful lady opened her sad, blue eyes. She couldn't remember.

Behind her the door opened. It was extremely heavy judging by the mechanism that was used to push it, although the people who came for her with a straight jacket looked far from being weak. The two men had scars all over their faces, and were much taller than her. Used to it by now, the girl willingly accepted to follow their terms, assuming she would be taken to another weird examination.

Waiting inside a dark room with a single light pointing at her wasn't the best treatment received by the princess of Novoselic. She figured she would be questioned again by a strange voice behind the tainted glass, but when two individuals came in without uttering a single word about the sudden visit she bowed her head.

**"I beg of you, plea—**

**"It seems you know who you're talking to, Sonia Nevermind. To beg like that must be your very last resource, although you have used it too much recently, just not to the right person. My co-workers had no understanding of the situation; alas I had to leave my office to come here."**

Byakuya Togami felt a hand pulling twice from his suit. That meant he was going too far with his words, provoking a smirk on his face. **"Now, my assistant will pose a few questions you'll have to answer. I will determinate whether or not you are qualified to meet Gundam Tanaka and help us with our investigations."**

Touko felt uneasy locked in the same room as the tyrant, but for now she had to take notes. Before Sonia could speak, she placed a recorder on the table between both parts and pressed the button. Surveillance cameras' video tapes couldn't exit the building; they needed a separate audio file to analyze at home.

The brunette wasn't on her cup of tea, facing patients was by far the last thing she wanted to do in such a dark place like Future Foundation's rehabilitation area. ** "Miss Nevermind. Are you aware of your condition of 'Despair'?"**

**"Yes. I have been informed on the matter by Mr. Naegi and here back at the Island. They, although, omitted the details of the treatment we'll receive as such."**

Togami didn't react to those words the way Sonia expected. **"You should have known Byakuya Togami wouldn't allow you people to wander around without taking security measures."**

**"U-Uh… Let's continue. Why are you interested in cooperating with Future Foundation?"**

A heavy sigh followed a confident smile from the princess, who raised her head again.** "I know perfectly all the etiquette and international protocols when it comes to business. In addition, I speak 32 languages fluently, which can be hella helpful!"**

Touko felt guilty. At most, she could be granted to see Gundam Tanaka from a distance, but never too close to actually make some sort of contact, even through a glass…

**"That's a pleasant surprise. I assume you know the noblesse oblige isn't a trend nowadays, but your knowledge of languages can be helpful, I admit. However, someone as me won't take your words lightly. Why do you want to see that one in particular? There are others as well, and although you are the first to come back, those who weren't executed will follow after you. It's a matter of time, a couple of months I would say."**

Caught by surprise, Sonia's eyes widened. **"That means I will be able to see them as well?"**

**"Don't make assumptions, there is no guarantee they will return in the same conditions as you. That means, with some sort of amnesia. Answer me."**

**"Mr. Tanaka was the closest person to me. I have heard some things through the door of my cell, and I concluded my family has been lost. I am the only one left from the Nevermind lineage; I have no one left but Mr. Tanaka and my classmates. You can understand why I want to make sure he's fine."**

Byakuya took a deep breath and adjusted his glasses. He understood the feeling of being the only one alive from a large and known family, but he would never admit it helped a little.** "I have made my mind after reading your medical records as well as your development during the Island events. Everything is still recorded and whether for the better or the worse, you didn't surrender to killer instincts during that time, which is why Future Foundation will work with you on a daily basis, under strict surveillance."**

An hour later, a contract was signed. Touko was finally able to relax in the other side of the interrogation room while Togami scanned her with taciturnity. The other students watched the whole process and were now discussing how to proceed, but their talk was reduced to a mumble when he concentrated on his girlfriend gestures.

**"Touko. Are you tired already?"**

The brunette quickly straightened her back and cleared her throat. "O-Of course I'm not." She tried to bring his attention back to the conversation that kept raising doubts among the survivors of Hope's Peak.

Togami frowned but decided to follow. **"Oi, how long are you postponing this? I think it's obvious we have to watch her every movement. I'm afraid to say I don't have time to babysit someone like her. Enthusiast attitude she has taken, but uninteresting for someone like me. So, which one of you will take charge of it?"**

The others traded guilty looks, looking uneasy. **"W-Well you see, Byakuya… Kyouko and I can't be around to check on her. You know our schedules, we can't—**

**"Oh, really?"** intervened the heir with disdain.** "And you're going to tell me Asahina and Hagakure are too inept to even contemplate it, am I wrong?"**

**"Cut it out already! We are not fools and we know how to do things right! R-Right, Yasuhiro?"**

Unfortunately the oldest was sleeping in his chair, with a small bubble of saliva in the corner of his mouth. Togami suppressed his eagerness to slam the Fortune Teller with his own chair, glancing at Kyouko's visage whilst Asahina Aoi was trying to keep her composure.

**"You're being too quiet, Kirigiri. What do you have to say?"**

The maid with lavender locks inclined her face.** "I think we should declare someone trustworthy as her monitor. But I've ran out of names, so I hope you can suggest someone you know to do this task."**

Byakuya could feel a hand gently fondling his shoulder, followed by a soft voice. **"I will do it."** Astounded, one could see his face being drained from all its color.

**"Don't you dare, Touko I forgive you to—**

**"You know it has to be someone among the six of us… Besides, if anything happens **_**she**_** could protect—**

His tone increased. **"Don't bring Genocider Syo to the topic! It makes me sick how you can be so careless with yourself."** After a few seconds of awkward silence, he pointed at Hagakure and Asahina without hesitation. **"We entrust you two with this task, don't screw it or I—**

**"Calm down, man! I haven't sleep well 'cause of that girl Sonia, she cries a lot in her dreams and it's hard to evaluate her process if she doesn't stay still. That goddamned machine is driving me crazy."**

Touko had forgotten Hagakure worked at night with a new device that recorded activity during the Despair students' sleep. No wonder he was falling asleep.

Naegi's smile grew at the same time Togami groaned. "**You see, Byakuya? Aoi and Yasuhiro are perfectly fitted for this job! They really put a lot of effort in their work, just like you and Touko do your part. Everyone is part of Future, right?"**

**"… Stop preaching or I'll swear I will question your intellect like in the past. I thought I had been clear the moment I said I entrusted them…"** said the young man with a fainted blush appearing on his cheeks.

In her white cage, Sonia Nevermind pondered about her chances to see Gundam again. Unsure about her feelings, she felt a small stitch in her heart. No one could change her mind about him; she knew he was the only one who made a sacrifice for the sake of the remaining students. They were about to starve when he gave in, even if he later explained it was just a duel, she refused to believe such words.

Neither of the boys would have done what Gundam did. He fought the strongest male alive in the island and won the right to stay alive, but ended up dead. She bit her lip with frustration at the memory of her last conversation with him, recalling every detail was painful.

That evening the breeze was soft. In spite of the difficulties the Headmaster had imposed on them, all the students did their best to stick together. Of course, all of them had affinities with specific classmates. Sonia and Gundam were never apart, talking about hamsters and serial killers, the doom of human race and classical music. Their last talk was intact inside her head. She had already prepared her confession.

She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and curled in her bed, trying to forget the pain that started to grew in her chest since she had opened her eyes and found herself back in the real world.

**"Touko, stop playing with your cellphone."**

**"Y-Yes! I'm sorry."** She composed a smile and retreated on her seat, finishing the schedule that would be assigned to Sonia Nevermind. Although Aoi and Hagakure would spend most of the days with her, their agendas were so busy she had to plan a day off for the princess.

Togami was taking a look at the finished schedule when Touko started texting again. He faked concentration in the paper to see what kept his girlfriend so captive from her duties. Apparently she was messaging with someone. His guts told him Kyouko Kirigiri was involved.

It wasn't until dinner when she decided to talk about the subject. A large bowl of yoghurt with a heart made of cereals was in front of Togami, which kept him occupied until she finally spoke.

**"You know… I'll go out with Kyouko. She wants to g-go shopping and asked me to accompany her!"**

With a spoon inside his mouth, Togami blinked twice before properly reacting.** "Are you telling me you'll go shopping with her, of all people, on our free day?"**

The brunette nodded and sat next to him, leaving a kiss on his cheek. **"Are you jealous of her?"**

Two red marks appeared on each of Byakuya's cheeks when he placed the spoon back in his mouth, energetically denying. The next two kisses, smartly placed in his neck, almost made him cough.

**"Enough!"** protested Togami with the spoon in his right hand as if it was a weapon.** "I'm just accustomed to your presence on a daily basis; it has been a while since we have been separated."**

He was referring to the time she had to see him with a huge cask on his head, swearing to come back safely with Naegi and Kirigiri. He left with a promise much more personal that no one but her knew about. That's how their relationship started to bloom.

Naegi Makoto was trying to fix the shower's leak, pouting at the small drop that kept falling from the tube. Meanwhile, Kyouko was preparing dinner: Alfredo salad. About to lose his mind and drop the tools, Naegi felt a small vibration in his pocket.

Wondering about the alert, he checked his messages and found a short, almost nonexistent, e-mail from Togami.

_Naegi, meet me tomorrow at 1100 in the mall's parking, near the emergency entrance. Not a word to Touko and Kyouko or I'll murder you. Don't dress like usual and please hide that goddamn thing you have in your head._

Said and done, the next morning Naegi was wearing a beanie hat in the mall's parking, his hands inside his pockets. He felt guilty about his girlfriend- they had a trust that couldn't be broken and now Togami was just acting like the old days. At least hiding his hair would avoid awkward situations if they came too close to the girls.

But it wasn't until Byakuya Togami touched his shoulders when he knew nothing good would come of that escape. The heir was wearing what he thought were 'casual clothes', that were anything but 'casual'.

**"…Byakuya, **_**what the hell**_**?"**

**"Naegi, know your place. I can't be seen in public like you, I have standards and I'm almost a legend among the citizens. Besides, this tracking suit was made in Italy by a fashion designer, my trainers are custom made with leather and my glasses have gold in them."**

The brunette thought it was hideous, even girly. He rolled his eyes and did his best to avoid going back home. ** "…I see. Now, can you tell me what's going on? They are just having fun together, it's not like you're jealous, right? **_**Of my girlfriend**_**?"**

**"Nonsense. I suspect there is something more they haven't told us. Now, let's go I can't waste my time. We are unrecognizable and won't stand out in the crowd."**

_As if that damn track suit was discreet._

Meanwhile Touko and Kyouko were heading to the doctor's clinic, chatting about work before the real topic surfaced.

The detective with lilac hair looked at Touko from the corner of her eye.** "…Touko. I'm not sure you should keep this from Togami. He'll be sad… if he knows what that emotion is."**

**"W-What are you saying? I m-mean he's busy… and to be honest I don't want to startle him in the middle of the d-day. I w-want to ask some questions beforehand."**

Kyouko patted her shoulder; having a feeling they were being followed. Perhaps it was just stress, there was no way someone would be following them on such a normal and plain day.

**"Naegi, tell me again... why do I have to wear this poorly crafted wig?"**

Both guys had stopped in a costume shop before keeping with their mission- Naegi insisted he should wear a dark wig, his blond hair wasn't that usual considering his height and… that hideous thing he called designer clothes.

**"I already told you. Besides, buying the most expensive wig would have been… weird. You're not into cosplay, are you?"**

**"… Do I look like a magical princess to you?"**

**"Sh! Don't be so loud or they'll find out! Touko knows your voice so well it freaks me out…"**

Togami clinched his teeth at his remark and had to hide behind a pillar to watch carefully around until he saw the girls going outside the first stretch of the mall and wearing their oxygen masks. The second stretch of the building wasn't a closed space, and consisted mainly of small businesses.

He knocked at Naegi's head twice to send the message. He expected a hollow sound, but his groan was sufficient.

**"They're moving. Let's go."**

Naegi remembered James Bond movies, and none of them had the amount of second hand embarrassment he was experiencing because of his friend, who seemed like an avid fan of the series judging by his failed tiptoeing and hideouts.

Once they reached the exit with masks on their faces, they had to wait behind a bench where a family was resting. A small kid turned around and watched them closely, his curiosity almost tangible. **"Hello fwiends! My name is Sou and I'm fwive years ol'!"**

Togami grimaced at the child and was about to make a bitter comment when Naegi crushed his foot preciously wrapped in custom leather.** "Hello Sou. My name is Makoto, and this is Byakuya. Say hello to Sou, Byakuya."**

He clucked and rolled his eyes, but made an effort nonetheless. **"My name is Byakuya Togami."**

The little boy chuckled and handed a lollipop to him. **"Bwyakuya… Why is your sweater all shiny… you like glitter? Sou likes glitter two!"**

**"You little—**

**"Byakuya."** Naegi pulled his arm just the moment Togami was about to give back the candy. **"I… I think you have to see this."**

They both finally moved to a better angle and the destination of the girls was finally revealed.

**"Montbeau MD, Obstetrics and Gynecology. Naegi, why do I have to read for y—**

Byakuya Togami: ultimate heir, self proclaimed perfect, powerful and rich, almost dropped his wig and mask to actually breathe some more than what the device could provide.

Makoto Naegi: ultimate lucky, proclaimed hope, gentle and honest, had to shake his friend twice before getting a reaction.

**"Byakuya calm down okay? Listen… we don't know what is going on inside that place, okay? There's no need to worry abou—**

**"What, did you say something? Uh… Naegi, I need to sit down. Help me."**

With the help of Makoto the blond could find a seat in a safe place. In silence, both crossed their arms and waited for anything to happen. Perhaps they were having a dream together, if that was possible then everything would make sense.

After a while Togami spoke. **"Is it Kyouko, Naeg—**

**"I don't know. She would have told me… I guess. Perhaps it's normal for girls to visit doctors like that. Anyway, if it's... that, I'll be happy. What do you think?"**

**"My name is Byakuya Togami. I have access to the best doctors left in the world, Touko knows that. She has one goddamn gynecologist!"**

**"Hey… Do you think it's Touko?"**

The blond bit his thumb in silence, reflecting about it. He didn't know, as far as it concerned him they always used protection. Pills could have a weird effect on her and Syo would change them for candy to create chaos. **"It's… a possibility. I don't know."**

Both agreed on going to Naegi and Kirigiri's place to calm down and think about it in a safer environment. After two cups of coffee, they relaxed and were even making jokes about the matter.

**"Well, Naegi. If I have a child you'll have to follow his orders, my bloodline will always be followed around by yours and I need someone to change diapers."**

**"What?! But it would be **_**your baby**_**, not mine! I've never handled one before… and I think I dropped my sister once—**

**"Nevermind. I think you're unfitted to hang around someone with my blood. I wouldn't want him to stink or develop weird habits like growing a hair or something like that. It's preposterous, you hear me?"**

They stayed like that for a while, with periods of acceptance and others of worry. Ambivalence was the term to use when someone their age was about to figure if they'd be a parent sooner than planned.

**"...But he would be cute. Touko and I are beyond average."**

Naegi glanced at him and smiled softly. **"You know? When you are nervous, you are kinder than usual. But when you are excited... well, this might be the very first time I see you like this."**

**"...Naegi."**

**"...What?"**

**"Shut up."**


End file.
